


What do you see?

by HaveFaithInMe



Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFaithInMe/pseuds/HaveFaithInMe
Summary: They met at an art gallery as different people.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905832
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	What do you see?

Title: What do you see?  
Series: Just Write Trope Bingo 2020  
Ratings: T  
Warnings: None  
Fandom(s): NCIS, Criminal Minds  
Category: Undercover  
Relationships: Tony DiNozzo/Spencer Reid  
Characters: Tony DiNozzo, Spencer Reid   
Summary: They met at an art gallery as different people.   
Word Count: 2937  
Notes: How Tony and Spencer could have meet and be exactly who they were meant to be.

Dr. Spencer Reid had always wondered what it would be like to go undercover and become a different person. His job at the BAU did not usually need any significant undercover work, there were times his team would try to infiltrate a nightclub or other business to maintain cover, but there did not seem to be the need for a real undercover assignment. 

Anthony DiNozzo Jr had been undercover multiple times. He had a coupe short stints being a variety of different people and even a long stint with the mob. Tony knew what it was like to become a different person, what he was having a hard time remembering was what it was like to be himself.

Spencer was on mandatory leave when he decided to try something he had been thinking for a long time. Spencer knew that he was socially awkward and too smart for most people to know how to deal with. Spencer came up with a plan where he could pretend to be other people, see how they related to the self he projected and make changes to himself accordingly. Spencer was going to use the time off and treat his life like an experiment. He would go to different places and try new things and be a different person at each place.

Tony’s team was working a case where Navy personnel were going missing from the Art District. So far, 3 men and 2 women had been abducted from the Art District held for several days and then dumped after being tortured, sometimes barely conscious and with little to no memory of what happened to them. The team decided to send Tony and Kate undercover as brother and sister. Tony would pose as a Navy Lieutenant Commander and Kate as a shop assistant. They make a production of Tony surprising Kate with his homecoming and hope that attracted the unsub. 

Spencer had already been several different people the last couple of weeks. He had been Brandon an accountant while getting tea at a new coffee shop outside of town. Spencer learned that having a friendly smile and more open attitude allowed others to approach him. He also learned that people thought accountants were boring and spent most of the time talking about themselves.

He was then Ryan a teacher when he to a bar with live music. Spencer learned that people seemed to be more receptive to him being a teacher and that he could share some of his extensive knowledge. He also came to realize that some music was just not for him.

He played Daniel the dentist when trying speed dating. He lasted 3 people before he concluded that people were just trying to find a hook-up and not really date. He did not really gain anything from that experiment except that he was never going to do speed dating again.

Lastly, he was Justin the PhD student while walking around Virginia Tech. He was able to meet many people willing to help him find his class and spend some time chatting. Spencer realized that people liked to feel helpful.

Spencer had one more event to try before he believed he had enough information to evaluate and make any changes to his self.

Tony DeLuca was happy to be home and even more excited to surprise his sister. While walking down the street he made sure to appear happy and inattentive to his surroundings. Tony walked into the shop where his sister Kate was working and was told by her happy co-workers that she was at lunch just down the street. Tony walked to the little café to find Kate was seating with her back to him to allow the planned surprise. 

Tony walked around to the front for Kate and asked if she needed a refill. When she looked up from her book to her full glass and then to the person asking, she jumped up and shouted, “You are home! I’ve missed you so much!” Tony and Kate hugged, and people were clapping happy for them. Tony put Kate back down and said it was so great to see his sister, that she looked beautiful and he was happy to surprise her with a visit. They sat down and had lunch, each filling the other in and what they had been doing the last couple months. Kate had to get back to work, but Tony assured he that he could keep busy until the day was done. 

Tony was seen around the area Kate worked just looking about, doing some shopping and having a snack. 

Kate was finishing her shift when Tony walked in to go home with her. Kate let her co-workers know that she was so happy her brother was home for a visit and that she was going to spend some time catching up with him. One of Kate’s co-workers reminded her about the Art Gallery and that maybe she would like to take her brother since the exhibit was only there for 2 more nights. Kate thanked them and said it was a great idea.

Tony and Kate were walking down the street to Kate’s apartment acting like any other brother and sister who had not seen each other in a while. They were teasing each other and bringing up embarrassing stories, all the while smiling and laughing to be reunited.

Once in Kate’s apartment then checked in the Gibbs and McGee. They let them know about anyone that seemed to linger a little to long at looking at them and any cars that seemed suspicious. 

Kate spent some time sketching the people that she saw watching Tony too much. Tony spent the time looking into the cars that were just sitting with people in them. One of Tony’s searches brought up a license to Gregory Fowler that looked very similar to a face that Kate had sketched. Tony asked her about it and was told that the person was window shopping at an antique store but seemed to be using the reflection to watch Tony. Tony and Kate sent the name over to Gibbs and McGee to investigate more. 

Tony and Kate got ready for the Art Gallery, Tony made sure to have extra knifes hidden in case anything went down, as well as an ankle holster. Kate was armed as well and made sure her outfit and purse concealed her weapons. 

Spencer as already at the Art Gallery when Tony and Kate arrived. Spencer was introducing himself as Adam to a young woman when he saw the dark haired duo enter. Spencer could not take his eyes off the man. Courtney was still talking to Adam when she realized she did not have his attention anymore. She looked over and realized that Adam was watching a new man who had entered. Courtney looked back at Adam and smiled, “The cute ones are always taken or gay. Go talk to him, it was nice meeting you.” Adam blushed and smiled back at her, “Thank you for talking with me, enjoy the art.” Spencer walked away and decided he needed a drink before he embarrassed himself even more. 

After receiving his drink and watching the duo he concluded that they were either brother and sister platonic friends, there was nothing romantic about the way they acted with one another. This made Spencer happy for some reason. He needed time to think and decided to actually look at the art on display. 

Tony and Kate were walking around looking at art and trying to see if anyone was suspicious. They decided to split to get drinks and food and to cover more area. 

Spencer saw in his peripheral that the striking dark haired man was walking towards him. Spencer was in front of a sculpture made of different metals. Tony walked over with a smile and said, “What do you see?” Spencer looked at him and then back at the sculpture and replied, “Pain and relief.” Tony hummed. “What do you see?” “Similar, but I see it more emotionally as despair and happiness” replied Tony. Spencer held out is hand, “Dr Adam Walker.” “Lt. Commander Tony DeLuca.” They shook hands and made small talk. Both were intrigued by the other and unhappy that they were pretending to be other people. Kate walked over and Tony introduced her, “My sister, Kate. Kate this is Dr Adam Walker.” Spencer and Kate shook hands and exchanged pleasantries. Kate turned to Tony and said that she had a piece she needed him to see. He smiled at her and said his goodbyes to Spencer, “Hopefully I see you before I ship out again Doctor.” Spencer smiled shyly and said, “It was nice meeting you; I hope we can meet again.”

Kate took Tony to another area in the gallery and let him know that the suspect they identified earlier, Gregory, was on the waitstaff. They both informed Gibbs and McGee that the plan was to see if he approached Tony and if he did, they could let him take Tony (with trackers) back to wherever he was holding his victims and arrest him. 

Kate and Tony spent some more time walking around talking about the art and other random things. They both noticed that Gregory was watching them. Kate and Tony decided to give him some time alone so hopefully he would approach. Kate excused herself to the ladies’ room to leave Tony. Tony walked closer to where Gregory was and read some information on the artist of the paintings, he was in front of. 

Gregory approached Tony and offered him a glass of wine. When Tony excepted, he knew it was probably drugged and he drank it slowly. He was hoping that his team really did have his back and was going to back sure he came out of this ok.

Spencer at the same time had watched the waiter drug the Lt. Commander’s drink and was trying to figure out the best way to handle this situation. He did not have back up or even his weapon on him. He called Hotch and let him know what was happening. Hotch said that he would call the local police and get uniforms there immediately and to keep the two in his sight. 

Spencer kept the two in his sight and saw when the drugs started to take effect. Tony started to waver, and Spencer hoped the police hurried. When it looked like the person who drugged Tony was going to get him alone, Spencer followed and called out to Tony. 

“Tony, where is your sister? I was hoping that we could finish our decision on acrylic versus oil paintings.” The unsub was looking at Spencer and Tony and trying to get Tony to follow him. The unsub looked at Spencer and said, “I was just helping this man into the back to lay down. I think he might have drank too fast or has low blood sugar.” Tony was looking at Spencer and he was not sure if he wanted him to rescue him or not. It was getting harder and harder for Tony to concentrate. 

Spencer looked at Tony and could tell that he was going to lose consciousness fast. Spencer stepped forward and said that he was a Doctor and he could help. That he would go with them to the back to make sure he was ok. 

Gregory did not see a way to make the Doctor go away, so he let them back to the back. Gregory was sure that when the Doctor was busy looking his next victim over that he could easily subdue him.

Kate had been watching and when she saw that the Doctor was now involved she called Gibbs and let him know there was a change as she thought that the suspect would hurt maybe even kill the Doctor to get Tony alone. 

Right when Kate was about to move, she saw police cars pull up and cops jumping out. She took out her badge and let them know what was going on and directed them to the back. 

The police entered the back room with guns drawn to find Spencer holding a barely conscious Tony up and the suspect on the floor knocked out with a serving tray. The police asked them to identify themselves and Tony slurred, “Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, NCIS. My partner Kate is in the gallery” Spencer almost dropped Tony when he heard what he said. Tony whined a little and Spencer firmed his grip. “Dr. Spencer Reid, FBI with the BAU. I called my boss Hotch when I saw the unsub drug Tony’s drink and he called the local police to provide backup and arrest the man on the floor.”

Tony looked at Spencer, said “Hm” and proceeded to pass out. 

Soon the room was overrun with police, EMTs, NCIS agents and FBI agents. 

Tony was taken to the local hospital and treated for the drug the unsub had given him.

Spencer was grilled by the cops, FBI and NCIS on what had happened. Spencer let them know exactly what had happened that day. He told the investigators that he was running an experiment on his mandatory leave and was people watching. He let them know that Tony intrigued him and that he watched him a little more than other people. He saw when the unsub drugged the drink and he called Hotch right away. He let them know that as soon as they were in the backroom that the unsub seemed to get more agitated and when he bent over Tony to check him, he felt a presence at this back and reacted. Spencer and the unsub fought until Tony was able to gain the unsubs attention and Spencer grabbed the first thing he could and hit the unsub with it. 

NCIS was discussing the case with the BAU to decide how to proceed. Hotch looked that Gibbs and said this was their case, but since Spencer was now involved, they would like to help with interrogation if needed. Gibbs knew Hotch and his team by reputation and allowed them to help. 

Gibbs along with the BAU were able to find the cabin the unsub used and why he targeted the Navy. They were able to rescue 2 more Navy personnel from the cabin before they were tortured. 

Tony was in the hospital for a day to recover and then back at work. When he read the reports, he found that Adam/Spencer was running an experiment. Tony could not help the disappointment he felt at reading those words. He knew it would be hard to explain his own fake name, but he was hoping that a Doctor would understand. Now though, he realized they were both pretending to be other people and that the man he met was not real. 

Spencer was having the same thoughts at the home. Was Tony DeLuca anything like Tony DiNozzo. Was Spencer like Adam. Spencer thought back to how he had acted and realized that besides being more open he had been himself. He had rambled and spouted off facts and Tony and not only let him, he had offered some of his own facts. 

Spencer thought about what to do next. He still had a week of leave left and wanted to use it wisely. He decided to head to NCIS and see if he could talk to Tony. 

Spencer was allowed up into the bullpen were Tony was working with an escort. Right out of the elevator Spencer and Tony spotted each other. Tony let the escort he would take it from there. Spencer asked Tony if they could speak somewhere. Tony let Spencer to a conference room and they sat down. 

They both looked at each other and did not seem sure how to start. Tony being who he was held out his hand, “Hi, I am Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. My friends call me Tony.” Spencer shook his hand and replied, “I am SSA Doctor Spencer Reid. Please call me Spencer.” 

Spencer explained what had happened, how he had experimented being other people to be better liked. That he had been a bunch of different people the last few weeks, but that when he spoke with Tony, besides the name change he had been himself. 

Tony looked at Spencer and let him know that he had been so many different people or different facets of himself it was hard to remember how he really was. He did let Spencer know though that when they were speaking it just felt right and he had to remember that he was working. 

Spencer smiled and asked Tony if he thought they could meet up another time and get to know each other. They both already know that the other has a hectic schedule so they would be understanding of that. Spencer let Tony know he had a week off still and he wanted to use that time to see what happened if Tony allowed. Tony let him know that they were on stand down for the rest of the week as they were finishing up the case and he has been drugged, even though he was back to full health.   
They agreed to meet up and see what happened. 

Soon both would realize important things about themselves. Spencer did not need to change, he just needed to find the right person to understand him and that was Tony. Tony would come to find that he did not need any masks when with Spencer. They both saw each other and loved what they saw.


End file.
